Various devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital video devices, cellular phones, digital cameras, portable audio devices, desktop computers and computer workstations may be referred to collectively as “host devices”. Host devices may be equipped with interface modules to communicate with peripheral devices, for example integrated circuit (IC) cards.
The interface modules may be, for example, Secure Digital (SD) interface modules, and the cards may be, for example, SD cards. SD cards may operate according to international standards such as the SD memory standard for memory devices and the SD input/output (SDIO) standard for input/output devices.